walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Credits
Full credits for Winnie the Pooh Directed by *Stephen Anderson *Don Hall Produced by *Peter Del Vecho *Clark Spencer Executive Producer *John Lasseter Senior Story Artist *Burny Mattinson Story by *Stephen Anderson *Chio Chiang *Don Dougherty *Don Hall *Kendelle Hoyer *Brian Kesinger *Nicole Mitchell *Jeremy Spears Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by *A.A. Milne *E.H. Shepard Original Songs by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez Original Score by *Henry Jackman Associate Producer *Craig Sost Editor *Lisa Linder Silver Art Director *Paul Felix Production Manager *Michele Mazzano Artistic Supervisors Layout *Rasoul Azadani Backgrounds *Sunny Apinchapong Scene Planning *Mark Henley Clean-Up Animation *Vera Pacheco Effects Animation *Marlon West Color Styling and Compostiting *Maria Dolores Gonzalez Technical and Artistic Support *Gina Bradley Supervising Animators Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin *Mark Henn Eeyore *Randy Haycock Owl *Dale Baer Tigger *Andreas Deja Rabbit *Eric Goldberg Piglet, Kanga and Roo *Bruce W. Smith Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Technical Supervisor *Kimberly W. Keech Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editor & Sound Designer *Todd Toon Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Featuring Vocal Performances by *Zooey Deschanel “So Long” *Written by Zooey Deschanel *Performed by Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Narrator: John Cleese *Winnie the Pooh: Jim Cummings *Eeyore: Bud Luckey *Owl: Craig Ferguson *Christopher Robin: Jack Boulter *Piglet: Travis Oates *Kanga: Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Roo: Wyatt Dean Hall *Rabbit: Tom Kenny *Tigger: Jim Cummings *Backson: Huell Howser Story Production Department Managers *Nathan Massmann *Angela Frances D'Anna Additional Story Material *Paul Briggs *Chris Ure Production Assistant *Kyle Gabriel Editorial Production Department Manager *Nathan Massmann Assistant Editor *Paul Chandler Carrera Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistants *Lauren Leffingwell *Steph Gortz Visual Development Production Department Manager *Jenny Bettis Visual Development Artists Pre-Visualization *Matsune Suzuki Production Assistant *Dave Kohut Layout Production Department Manager *James E. Hasman Animatic Supervisors *Rasoul Azadani *Jean-Christophe Poulain Layout Artists Production Assistants *Julie Baner *Brooke Randolph Backgrounds Production Department Manager *Jenny Bettis Background Artists Production Assistant *Dave Kohut Scene Planning Production Department Manager *James E. Hasman Scene Planners Production Assistants *Julie Baner *Brooke Randolph Animation Production Department Manager *Allison Norman Animation Supervisor, Backson Song *Eric Goldberg Animators Additional Animators Animating Assistants Trainees Rough In-Betweener *Wes Sullivan Production Assistant *Garrett Prince Clean-Up Animation Production Department Manager *Lorry Ann Shea Clean-Up Artist Lead Keys Tigger *Kathleen M. Bailey Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin *Rachel Renee Bibb Rabbit *June M. Fujimoto Piglet, Kanga and Roo *Tracy Mark Lee Owl *Ginny Parmele *Lieve Miessen Eeyore *Dan Tanaka Clean-Up Keys Clean-Up Assistants *Patricia Ann Billings-Malone *Dietz Toshio Ichishita *Jan Naylor Clean-Up Apprentice *Tapan Gandhi Production Assistants *Kyle Gabriel *Alicia Lee Muller *Barbra Pushies Effects Animation Production Department Manager *Christopher Kracker Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistants Additional Effects Animators *Brett Boggs *Eric Daniels Production Assistants *Kelly Eisert *Lauren Leffingwell Color Styling and Compositing Production Department Manager *Christopher Kracker Color Stylists/Compositors *Brandon Bloch *Barbara Lynn Hamane *Ann Marie Sorenson Final Check *Teri N. McDonald Ink and Paint *David Karp *Teri N. McDonald Production Assistant *Kelly Eisert Technical and Artistic Support Production Department Manager *Jeremy Costello Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors *Dennis Matthew Johnson *Edwin Shortess Animation Check *Susan Burke *Helen O'Flynn Scanners *David Bonnell *Michael Alan McFerren Production Software Development *John Robert Perry Production Assistant *Melissa Genoshe Production Production Supervisor *Bardo S. Ramirez Production Finance Lead *Daniel Feiner Production Finance Analyst *Nathan Curtis Administration Manager *Vicki Case Ink and Paint Department Manager *Jeremy Costello Publicity Department Manager *Jenny Bettis Braintrust / Sweatbox Department Manager *Holly E. Bratton Braintrust / Sweatbox Production Assistant *Melissa Genoshe Assistant to the Producer *Erin Senge Assistant to the Directors *Dustin Sterling Secretarial Office Manager *Eileen Aguirre Live Action Production Line Producer *Kathleen Courtney Production Supervisor *Amanda Scarano Art Director *Patrick M. Sullivan, Jr. Director of Photography *Julio Macat, ASC Set Decorator *Cheryl Carasik Leadman *David Manhan Buyer *Wendy Weaver Camera Operator *Paul Sanchez First Assistant Camera *Melvina M. Rapoza Second Assistant Camera *Lisa Wolfson DIT *Elhanan Matos Chief Lighting Technician *Dwight D. Campbell Best Boy Electric *Sebastien “Cbass” Amiri Key Grip *Eric Ward Best Boy Grip *William McDevitt Dolly Grip *Jamie Young Construction Coordinator *William Gideon Construction Foreman *Steven L. Scott Labor Foreman *Javier Perez Paint Foreman *Melanie Mahoney Office Production Assistant *Wanjiru M. Njendu Set Production Assistants *Ryan Willis *Cher Lytle Production Accountant *Justin Stirling Assistant Accountant *Jonise Sullivan Set Dressers *Charlie Montoya *Kathleen Rosen Ager/Dyer *Jill Tomomatsu Standby Painter *Catherine Burns Key Craft Service *Luis Ambriz Video Playback *Gary Martinez Set Lighting Technicians *Matt Ardine *David Kane *Francisco Bulgarelli Grips *Tony Porto *Steve Jezewski Special Effects *George Stevens *Tim Gospodnetich Original "Winnie the Pooh" Stuffed Bear by Other Stuffed Animals by Music Original Songs by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez “The Tummy Song” *Performed by Jim Cummings and Robert Lopez “A Very Important Thing to Do” *Performed by Zooey Deschanel “The Winner Song” *Performed by Cast “The Backson Song” *Performed by Craig Ferguson and Cast “It's Gonna Be Great” *Performed by Jim Cummings and Bud Luckey “Everything is Honey” and “Finale” *Performed by Jim Cummings, Zooey Deschanel, Robert Lopez and Cast “Winnie the Pooh” *Written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman *Arranged and Performed by Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward “So Long” *Written by Zooey Deschanel *Performed by Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward “Winnie the Pooh” and “So Long” *Produced by M. Ward *Engineered by Al Schmitt *Mixed by Mike Mogis *Assisted by Steve Genewick and Mike Coykendall “The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers” *Written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman Original Songs Produced by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez *Doug Besterman Original Score Produced by *Henry Jackman Songs Recorded by *Doc Kane *Gabriel Guy *Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Songs and Score Mixed by *Alan Meyerson Songs Arranged, Orchestrated and Conducted by *Doug Besterman Score Conducted by *Nick Glennie-Smith Score Orchestrations by *John Ashton Thomas Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Music Editor (Temp Score) *Tommy Holmes Additional Music *Christopher Willis Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Score Technical Engineer *Jack Dolman Technical Assistants *Edward Bainton *Alex Belcher Music Production Services *Steven Kofsky Music Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent *Peter Rotter Additional Music Contracting by *Reggie Wilson *Jasper Randall Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music *JoAnn Kane Music Service Score Choir Partner Studio Yowza Animation Inc. Studio Head *Claude Chiasson Executive Producer *Pete Denomme Production Manager *Pierre Chiasson Clean-Up Assistants *James McCrimmon *Mike Demur Clean-Up Department Head of Ink and Paint/Composite *Sonya Hassan-Carey Ink and Paint Supervisor *Christine O'Connor Continuity *Kemal Ally Ink and Paint Information Technology Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Brent W. Hall Post Production Coordinator *Brian Millman Post Production Assistant *Eduardo Sotelo Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy *Doc Kane Sound Services *424, Inc. Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Dean Zupancic Soundf Recordist *Kaspar Hugentobler First Assistant Sound Editor *Pernell L. Salinas Sound Editors *Charles W. Ritter *Albert Gasser *Donald J. Malouf *Odin Benitez Dialogue & ADR Supervisor *G. W. Brown Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixers *Mary Jo Lang *Kyle Rochlin Digital Imaging Specialist *Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist *Paul R. Bronkar Domestic Film Color Timer *Jim Passon International Film Color Timer *Terry Claborn End Title Designer *Mary Meacham Hogg Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Additional Production Support Casting Assistant *Cymbre Walk Additional Voices Film and Digital Services Director *Joe Jiuliano Manager *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Supervisor *William Fadness Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Digital Camera Operators *Reza Kasravi *David Booth Coordinator *Patricia Adefolayan Software Technology Strike Team Project Manager *Tamara Valdes Principal Software Engineer *David M. Adler Technology Technology Directors *Dan Candela *Jonathan E. Geibel Animation Technology Technology Manager *Evan Goldberg Infrastructure Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Interaction Design Technology Manager *Janet E. Berlin Look/EFX/Dynamics Technology Manager *Rajesh Sharma Principal Software Engineer *Brent Burley *Mark A. McLaughlin Media Engineering Technology Manager *Ron Gillen Pipeline/Engineering Services Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineer *Todd Scopio Systems Engineering Technology Managers *Ronald L. Johnson Principal Engineers *Scott Burris *Marc Jordan *Doug White Technical Support Technology Manager *Shannon R. Howard Technology Assistant Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Research Vice President *Joe Marks Sr. Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf Pooh Babies The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Executive Assistants Production Resources Development Global Marketing and Publicity Business and Legal Affairs Finance Human Resources and Animation Resources Talent Development Training Environment and Events Caffeination Animation Research Library Ink and Paint Consumer Products Security Category:Credits Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Animated films Category:G-rated films